db_apfandomcom-20200216-history
Fon
Fon Fon is a Saiyan from the Son family, meaning that he is a descendant of Goku, on Gohan's side of the family, rather than Goten's. Timeline Fon's Timeline does not branch off of the main continuity, his timeline is a branch off of the Dragon Ball GT continuity. Biography (Not Finished) | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Fon was born on December 7th, Age 1005 to Son Togarashi and Shihon in the mountains miles outside of West City. He is the older brother of Zabieru (Born in Age 1007). When He and Zabieru were very young, their parents were murdered by the beast hog known as the "Demon of the Forest", which then orphaned them. From then on out, Fon and Zabieru were on their own for a large majority of their lives. To get food, they either had to hunt for or steal it. They wore the same clothes everyday, slept in different locations and had to overall, learn how to survive. Fon taught Zabieru the little he knew about reading and writing, cooking, and how to setup a campfire. However, through all the new things that they had to get used to, both had an innate feeling for fighting. Everyday, Fon and Zabieru always practiced their martial arts, however they weren't very disciplined, though they continued to practice. Eventually, Fon and Zabieru accessed a new transformation. They would later on figure out that this transformation was the False Super Saiyan form. Fon was the first to achieve it, after a sparring session and things got rough, and then Zabieru activated it a few days later. Tag Team World Tournaments After gaining new found strength, when Fon was 11, in Age 1016, he and Fon began to enter into Tag Team Tenkaichi Budokai, where they began to dominate their competition and win a ton of prize money. With their earnings, they paid off all debts to the people they stole from, restored their family home in the forest, and donated the rest to people in the stands of the tournaments themselves. This is where they became known as "The Monkey Brothers" respectively due to them having tails. Moving on Up As Fon and Zabieru gained notoriety, Junjun Satan, the sponsor of the Tag Team Tournaments, asked for Fon and Zabieru to participate in the Adult World Martial Arts Tournament, emphasizing that the winner of the tournament would receive the greatest prize possible. Intrigued with the possibility of a prize so unbelievably incredible, they couldn't refuse. So, in Age 1018, at ages 13 and 11, Fon and Zabieru entered into the Adult Tournament, after rigorous and intense training. They have perfected their transformation and have a name for it, "Burst". The tournament then began, and the boys decimated their opponents and dashed through the brackets with ease. Then, right before the final round, the Announcer and Satan announced that the prize would be that the winner gets to fight the notorious Kame Sennin, No.18. Excited with a chance to go against a strong opponent, the boys let that fuel their fire to win. The Final Round The final round, Son Fon vs Son Zabieru! The crowd erupted and the two went at it. The fight lasted a while, with Fon and Zabieru trying their best against one another, going blow for blow, displaying the results of their training in front of the No.18, who is the only audience member not shocked at the amount of power that's destroying the arena. No. 18 is immediately that they were from the Son Family and were Saiyans, which is why they were so strong. Note, this is at a point in time that Citizens in Dragon Ball know how to manipulate and utilize their ki, so seeing people fly in a fight wasn't unusual, but just the amount of energy that was radiating that fight was astounding and had not been seen for hundreds of years. Son Fon, The Superior Monkey Brother As the fight then started to get down to it, Fon and Zabieru, who were both tired, beaten and bruised, went for one more attack where they both punched each other so hard that it appeared to knock both of them unconcious. However, after a count of 9, Fon got back up, breathing heavily, with determination to win. Fon is victorious, and Zabieru had lost. Fon then went over to Zabieru, who he calls "Zabba", and consulted with him as the crowd errupted in joy of the announcement. Zabieru gave his older brother the stamp of approval to go and win this tournament and show them what they trained long and hard for. Enter Muten 18! After an hour recession, the prize fight was on it's way, and the fighters approached the stage. On one side, stood Fon, and on the other, the beautiful yet terrifying Kame Sennin, No. 18. Fon immediately saw that she was smiling, meaning that she had complete and utter confidence. Angered by the blatant disrespect, Fon went all out at the beginning. He transformed, and dashed straight at her and landed a heavy jab to her face. But, to everyone's (including Zabieru) awe, the punch had no effect on No.18, and she was still smirking. Fon then throws a flurry of punches and kicks, to which 18 either dodges or blocks, and then Fon backs off. Fon the asks what No.18 was, and she smoothly replied "Tougher punches than those hands can throw". As the fight went on, 18 begins to embarrass Fon, completely dominating him, she swings him by his tail, makes fun of him and even places her foot on his face. The battle is becoming a beating, and Zabieru can't bare to watch, he wants to join in and save his brother, but Fon demands that he stay back, insinuating that everything is going to be ok. Right as he says that, he looks at No.18 and begins to laugh, and compliments her that she is pretty strong. She immediately has a flash Son Goku, and then goes into a soft chuckle, replying that he isn't half bad himself. So Fon then tries to power up but No. 18 instantly appears in front of him and lands a brutal punch to his gut, rendering him unconscious. A New Opportunity As Fon layed there, Zabieru dashed to his fallen brother, to check and see if he was ok, completely in shock to see that his brother had been embarrassed like that. Angered, Zabieru fiercely powered up into his Burst, prepared to avenge his brother, demanding an answer as to why she had to embarrass him in such a way. No.18 smirks again, and replies that to get stronger, you must take a couple beatings, and let this battle be a lesson to him. She then further hints that she knows who Fon and Zabieru are as she comments on how their father raised them. As the tournament came to a close, Fon regained concsciousness, battered and beaten, in the nurses office, with Zabieru by his side. Zabieru informs Fon that he lost, badly. Fon then goes into a thought, and speaks about what it was like to fight her, saying that she was way too strong for them. Astonished, Zabieru questioned him to saying that their could be someone stronger than they are, to which Fon had to accept the cold harsh truth that they weren'good enough yet. A few days later, after recovering completely, Fon and Zabieru went back to training, focusing on how they could get stronger. While sparring, Zabieru gave light to the idea that him and Fon could become stronger by becoming students of the Kane Sennin. Fon at first rejected the idea, stating that they can do anything by themselves, as they always have done, but Zabieru disagrees, saying that this could be more than just fighting, but being able to learn about the new techniques, people, and what she meant when she spoke of their father at the tournament. Fon then agreed, and they began to make up a plan. The Hunt for Kame Sennin! First part of the plan correlated with finding out just exactly where she was. They understood that she was the Kame Sennin, but where did she live. Zabieru and Fon asked questions to all the people they could, with majority of them knowing of her, but all of them didn't know where she lived. They talked to Junjun Satan, the man responsible for getting her there, where he told them that she was very hard to find, and that she was the owner of the Red Ribbon Foundation (formerly known as the Red Ribbon Army). After learning of this new development, the boys stationed themselves around the headquarters of the Red Ribbon Foundation for weeks, waiting for her to show up. One day, Fon grew tired of waiting, so he and Zabieru decided to break into the foundation and find some info for themselves. They get into the base via a air shaft and crawl their way through the base to the main computer, who was being operated by an employee, Dura. To scare him, the boys threatened to transform into a big monkey and step on him. So, Dura pulled up information regarding No.18. The information came up with an address, to a place called Kame House. The boys then escaped with this new found knowledge and flew off to find the Kame House. Using a old map and compass they stole, they navigate themselves to every other place that they wanted to go except to Kame House. They couldn't find it, partially due to the fact the they didn't know how to read a map nor a compass. But eventually, they arrived to their destination, and it appeared to be no one home. The Search is Over! Fon and Zabieru break into the house, and begin to look through all the spaces and corners possible. Zabieru then stumbled upon a dresser that had pictures. Pictures of what appeared to be the Kame Sennin's friends and family. The boys then see that there are two distinct people, they look almost exactly like them. As they begin to question just who this lady is. No.18 walks into her house. She horrifyingly questions the boys as to why they are in her house, and Zabieru gets on his knees, and confesses to her that they wish for her to train them, to where she quickly says no and demands that they both leave, before she does something she may feel bad for in about 100 years. They beg and plead with her, to where she constantly demands that they leave. As they do leave, Fon asks her one question about the men in the pictures. She then looks away from him with a face of pain and says that they were her friends from a long time ago. She then urges them to please leave. Later on that night, No. 18 had a conversation with Turtle, the old friend of Muten Roshi, who criticizes 18 for not having accepted the boys and compares her to how Roshi once was. No.18 didn't want to become close to anyone again only to see them whither away and die, to where Turtle then talks of what would Krillin had done had he been here with her. To where she remains silent. The next couple of weeks, the boys persistently came back to Kame House to requesting for her teachings, to which she constantly denied their attempts. However, after one attempt, Fon proposed to her a deal, if he can hit her one time, then she must accept them as her students. She agrees, emphasizing that she will not be touched by such a weakling. So during their session, Fon throws everything he has at her, to no avail. He cannot touch her, and she requests that he give up. However, Zabieru flies in and tries to catch her off guard from behind, To which she still dodges it, and compliments them on their strategy of taking advantage of a handicaps. She then notices that there is a red scratch on her arm, which came from Fon as she noticed Zabieru dashing in. So, having lost the wager, she begrudgingly agrees to make them her students and that from this day forward, they were students of Muten 18. The Revelation of Saiyan Pride Before there training started, No.18 gave an explanation as to why the boys had tails and who exactly the people in the picture were. She let's the boys know that the form that they call "Burst" is actually an underdeveloped and inefficeient version a transformation called Super Saiyan. She also tells them that the two men that they look identical to are their ancestors, and are of a race called Saiyans. 18 then tells them that they have Saiyan blood within them, and that with the technology of the Red Ribbon Foundation, which she owns, that she can reverse engineer that recessive Saiyan DNA and make into their dominant DNA. This would then allow them to be able to access the Super Saiyan transformations, and enter a whole new world of strength. Human... No More... The boys immediately accepted, wanting have taken advantage of any way to become stronger, and so, 18 then set up the appointment with the Red Ribbon Foundation to utilize the DNA enhancer machine. The boys were taken to a large room, filled with all kinds of technology and were led to the Machine which would let them into a world of all new power. The boys looked at each other, gave a knuckle touch, and stepped in. Now, unbeknownst to the boys, the function of the machine sounded a lot simpler than it actually was; the machine causes an extraordinary amount of pain, as it has to reconstruct the basis of each and every one of the subjects cells. If the machine were to fail, the boys could be killed. The process lasts a painful 15 minutes, but the boys survived the procedure. They both as they came out of the pods to be greeted by Muten 18 on their newfound blood, the boys immediately fell unconscious. Days later, Zabieru and Fon awoke in rejuvenation pods. Both exit the pods, to again be greeted by 18. The boys claim that they themselves feel no different, however 18 tells them that they in fact are, and that they have indeed grown much stronger, citing from the fact that they had indeed received their boost of power from Saiyans growing stronger after a near death experience. The boys then look at each in excitement and then notice, 18 had bought them a pet, a dog, named Ruva. For the next few months, Zabieru and Fon grew stronger under Muten 18's training, and they also grew very fond of their pet. During this time, they met a a lot of people, including Tula, and many others. However, as time passed by, 18 had wondered why Fon and Zabieru hadn't transformed yet, stating that they should've been able to transform long ago. But this was not the case, due to the fact that they were now full Saiyans, it makes it harder for them to transform, seeing as how Goku and Vegeta, who full Saiyans didn't achieve it until they full grown adults. She then immediately began to think about how Saiyans work, and what could possibly trigger a transformation. A Power Not Seen For Ages A few more days pass by, and long after a harsh day of training, the boys decided to play with Ruva for the rest of the day. Then suddenly, a mysterious man landed onto the little island, and shocked Zabieru and Fon when he snatched Ruva from the boys. The boys then demanded that he put Ruva down, before they beat him into the ground, but then the man smirks, and laughs maniacally. He throws Ruva into the air and shoots a energy attack at it. Fon tries to intercept the attack and save Ruva but is kicked back to the ground by the mysterious man. Ruva is what appears to be destroyed in the explosion, shocking the boys and rendering them speechless. The man then taunts them, making fun of their failure to save Ruva, which angers the boys. The boys, in a fit of rage, with tears in their eyes make the claim that the man will pay for what he has done, and in a flash of a bright light, the boys awaken it. The foretold Super Saiyan transformation. The man then is shocked at the large jump in power that the boys possess, and then goes onto taunt the boys. The boys then charge at the man, declaring that he has made a fatal mistake, and the boys begin to attack him, and right before they connect, Muten 18 shouts down from above. The boys look up, and there she is in the sky, with Ruva in her hands. She flies down to the ground, to congratulate the boys on achieving the Super Saiyan transformation. The boys, who hadn't noticed that they transformed, say that it doesn't matter, and that the mysterious man must be defeated for trying to kill Ruva. 18 laughs, and reveals that the mysterious man is No.17. She then reveals to them that she and 17 are brother and sister. 17 then jokes that he could not even kill Ruva, as he is an avid, animal lover, and was a Park Sheriff. They then all laugh it off, but Fon and Zabieru look at each other in excitement for what they call become. For the next few days, they train thoroughly with Muten 18 and No.17. Getting Stronger Than Ever Before For the next several years, in Age 1024, Zabieru and Fon grew immensely powerful under trading from Muten 18, to the point where she was having to actually try against the boys in their sparring sessions. The boys were able to access further forms in the Super Saiyan forms, accessing Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 transformations, however, Muten 18 was not finished yet. She then introduces the idea of fighting warriors who could be just as strong as they are. The boys, who are always open to becoming stronger, listen to what their master has to say. She says that Grand Kai is hosting a tournament and that she wants Fon to enter. Zabieru asks why does she just want Fon to enter, and not him also, stating that him and Fon are equal in power. 18 rejects that claim and says that Fon is far more powerful than Zabieru, and that Zabieru does not have what it takes to win the tournament. She also states that Zabieru doesn't have the heart that Fon has, which means a lot in terms of a fight. Zabieru, who is obviously frustrated, asks if he can be dismissed, to where 18 allows him to and he flies off. Fon wants to go with him, to cheer him up, but 18 demands to let Zabieru be, and to allow him to be by himself. After having some time alone, Zabieru arrives back to Kame House, with his head clear, he walks into the house and makes an announcement to Fon. He states that if Fon is going to join the tournament, where more powerful warriors will be, he suggests that he will do everything he can to get Fon stronger. Muten 18 smirks, and comments on how Zabieru's demeanor has changed, and is happy that she wants Fon to become stronger. She then says that the tournament begins in 3 days, and that there is one last transformation that she must teach the boys before they go to the tournament. Super Saiyan 4?! Muten 18 suggests to the boys that there is a form even more powerful that they could achieve than Super Saiyan 3. That form is, the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. The boys then wonder how to achieve, and 18 instructs them to trigger the Great Ape transformation, then while in the Great Ape form, try to transform into a Super Saiyan. The boys have never heard of the Great Ape transformation, as they have never had any memory of even transforming into one, citing that seeing a full moon was basically impossible when they slept in caves and under trees when they were younger. 18 tells the boys of how their ancestor, Goku was able to achieve the transformation after his fight with Baby Vegeta, saying that Goku became immensely more powerful than ever before. Excited the boys ask how to transform into a Great Ape, to where 18 states that they need something to emit blutz waves onto them, which will then trigger the Great Ape transformation. The boys don't know how to obtain the blutz waves, believing that they have to do something outlandish to get them. 18 then pops a capsule holding a Blutz Wave Generator to which she then uses directly on both Fon and Zabieru. When exposed to the blutz waves the boys then transformed into Great Apes, and began trying to destroy the local. 18 faults herself for not having gotten one at a time instead of at the same time. While Great Ape versions of the boys begin to wreck everything around them, Fon transforms into a Golden Great Ape, catching the attention of 18. She then tries to calm him down, but to no avail. She then tries to point his attention to Zabieru, who is also a Great Ape, wrecking havoc, stating that they together have to stop him. To which Fon, who has a strong connection to his brother comes to consciousness. And the Great Form begins to shrink, and in a burst of light and tremendous power, Super Saiyan 4 Fon is born. Muten 18, welcomes Fon, and his newfound form asking him how it feels. He states that the feeling of his is incredible, and that he felt he could do anything. 18 then instructs that Fon go take care of his brother, Zabieru, who is now on his way toward shore of the closest City. Fon, assures his master that with his newfound strength, he'll be back in no time. Great Ape Zabieru vs. Fon Fon chases after Great Ape Zabieru, who is on destructive rampage a few miles out from South City. As Fon arrives, he saves people on a yacht who Zabieru almost killed when he shot a mouth blast at it. As Zabieru travels toward the shore, Fon dashes right in front of Zabieru and punches him right in the nose, knocking him down. Fon then taunts Zabieru, making jokes that Zabieru "let himself go" and that he was never going to be as strong as him if he stayed like that. Those taunts caused Zabieru to transform into a Golden Great Ape, to which Fon still makes fun of his transformed bother. He continues to shout insults at Zabieru, and then into an all out brawl with him. Fon catches the building sized hands with ease and is hit to the ground. Zabieru then grabs Fon and begins to squeeze really hard on him. While being squeezed, Fon still makes insults at him, comparing the amount of squeeze to the amount love he has for him. 18 then flies and demands that Zabieru let go of his brother, to where Great Ape Zabieru, looks at her, then at Fon and says casually, "I hate you". Zabieru, Super Saiyan 4 Zabieru's body then shrinks down, and just like Fon, he is in his own Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Fon then takls to Zabieru about how amazing it feels in this form to where Zabieru agrees. 18, then congratulates the boys on being able to access a powerful new form. She declares that their actual training can begin. The next day, Muten 18 takes the boys to the Lookout, to where they meet the new guardian of Earth, Pianno and Mr. Popo. The boys are welcomed their with open arms, but are slightly terrified of Mr. Popo. Muten 18 asks if it is ok for the boys to train in the Room of Spirit and Time. Mr. Popo offers to lead the way to the room, and the boys follow. As they are brought to the room, Mr. Popo warns the boys of people's first time inside, citing that even Goku (during his first time) could not handle it but for a little while. Popo then opens the door, to where the boys are then shocked to find nothing, just absolutely nothing there. As they stand there, Popo tells them about the abilities of this room, and that one day on the outside is equivalent to one year in here. The boys then wonder what they will their master teach them in here. 18 then notifies the boys that she will not be accompanying them for this training exercise. And that the boys will train in here for one year, and will come out, stronger than exveryone before. 18 and Mr. Popo then shut the door saying their send offs as the boys go on this year long journey. The Room of Spirit and Time Inside that room for the boys was like an utter nightmare. For the first few minutes, they sat there, just in awe of their surroundings... But then Zabieru came to his senses and demanded to Fon to they begin their training, and Fon agreed. The brothers then went on to train every moment they weren't sleeping or eating. All New, All Different Monkey Brothers One day passed, and Muten 18 awaited as the clock ran down to when the boys were to walk out of the room. The clock then rang and she raced to the entrance to the room. At first she was anxious, but then she calmed herself, and then the door opened. Walking out, were Fon and Zabieru, looking older and far more powerful with their clothes torn to shreds. 18 was in utter shock, amazed at how much the boys have progressed, stating that they have progressed far more than in their four years of training with her. She also stated that their base forms have come close to rivaling her own power. Fon then alludes that he and Zabieru have reached a level far beyond anything she has ever seen. With the boys with power far larger than they have ever had, Fon was now ready for the Tournament. A day later, Zabieru, Fon, and No.18 all traveled to Otherworld, to register Fon for the tournament. The Otherworld Tournament